Noticing Change
by zozo42
Summary: A series of interconnecting drabbles inspired by this prompt from LiveJournal: Damon gets annoyed when anything and anyone gets in the way of his time alone with Bonnie. Eventually everyone notices... write it from Stefan, Elena, Carolines, each POV.
1. Stefan Salvatore

_AN: I pretty much have everyone who is a semi-main character in Mystic Falls and I'll post one or two every day, depending on how much time I have or how much love I'm getting lol._

**Stefan Salvatore.**

At first it was a glare sent in his direction whenever Bonnie wasn't looking. Nothing unusual, coming from his brother, it was no secret they didn't exactly get along and Stefan didn't bother finding out what he'd done to piss his brother off _this _time.

The next time it was a snide comment about the whereabouts of Elena which he ignored, as he did with most other things his brother said, turning back to the book he and Bonnie were working to translate.

The third time Damon actively tried to get him out of the room and that was when Stefan realised there was more than meets the eye when it came to the witch and his big brother.


	2. Elena Gilbert

_AN: Sorry this wasn't up earlier, i had a fight with my internet. Here it is. _

* * *

**Elena Gilbert.**

When she came down stairs she'd expected to walk into World War 3. Instead she found Bonnie on the couch between Damon and Jeremy, watching as the two boys played video games, Damon kicking her brother's ass yet again. Elena could barely believe her eyes, Bonnie was actually _touching _Damon, let alone laughing and teasing him, trying to throw him off his game. She noticed Jeremy stayed silent as the two bantered, Damon still managing to win despite Bonnie's efforts to distract him.

It's when Damon turns to Bonnie with a smile, an actual smile not that Damon Salvatore smirk, and asks her if she wants to try her luck, using the 'little witch' nickname the both of them only allow him to use, that Elena finally realises…something was different between them.

And it's when Bonnie accepts his challenge, and uses her powers to win, that Elena realises their whole group dynamic has changed.

_

* * *

_

AN: Caroline's up tomorrow.  
Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Caroline Forbes

_AN: Turns out Caroline Forbes isn't as ditzy as we all thought._

**

* * *

**

Caroline Forbes.

She'd like to think she knew it all along, saw it coming a mile off, but that wasn't quite true. She'd believed, just like everyone else, that Damon only had eyes for Elena, outside of finding someone to snack on of course. And Bonnie, well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see how much she hated him.

The day she did realise, however, it just suddenly hit her.

Damon had whisked her out of the library, informing her of Bonnie's need for quiet and lack of distractions in order to concentrate on the complexities of the spell she was practicing. Yet, when she listened in later, sticky-nose that she was, she didn't hear any chanting from Bonnie, in English or any other bizzaro language. All she heard was Bonnie's semi-reluctant laughter and exasperation as Damon spoke, teasing and flirting with her. The sound of turning pages was even rarer than the silences.

Caroline smirked from in her room, rolling over to grab a magazine off her side table.

Damon liked Bonnie, and Bonnie liked him back.

It was nice to know a secret and no one revelled in it more than Caroline Forbes.

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you think of Caroline's POV, and tell me which one's your favourite so far.  
__Please and thank you._


	4. Liz Forbes

_AN: Liz is probably the hardest person so far due to lack of screen time and just basically the fact that she's harder for me to relate to, anyway she's a relatively stable fixture in Damon's life so..._

_**Randomlittleme - **you said you coulnd't wait, so i decided not to let you._

_

* * *

_

**Liz Forbes.**

Not-so-little-anymore Bonnie Bennett came in with Damon one day.

He insisted she could be trusted, after all her family has been in Mystic Falls as long as theirs had. Yet somehow Sheriff Forbes knew it was more than that…but she knew better than to press Damon.

Not much surprised the Sheriff of a vampire ridden town like Mystic Falls, but the way Damon acted around the teenager certainly did. From what she'd seen and heard, Damon didn't make that many genuine friends, his relationship with his own brother was difficult at best. Yet with Bonnie he was different. He seemed to truly care for her and worry about her safety more than anything else. It was almost as if he was slowly gravitating towards her. His entire body seemed coiled up, ready to jump into and protect her and it shocked the sheriff that such a normal, average girl could incite such emotion in Damon Salvatore, who was, to put it bluntly, quite cold.


	5. Jenna Somers

_AN: Jenna was probably one of my favourites (I think she may have been the first one I wrote), she's so cool and it just made it that much easier to get into her head.  
Hope you guys like it._

_

* * *

_

**Jenna Somers.**

It was almost pleasantly surprising to come down stairs to hear Damon and Bonnie bantering. It was definitely a pleasant change from Damon's usual verbal sparring partner, Elena, and Jenna noticed she wasn't the only one glad Damon's attentions had been shifted elsewhere. Stefan had a small knowing smile on his face as he ran a hand through Elena's hair, the two watching on as Bonnie and Damon clashed wills. On second thought, she and Stefan weren't the only ones that seemed to enjoy this change, Damon himself even looked more animated as he argued vehemently with Bonnie. Jenna could_ feel _the tension crackling through the air as the two squared off across the island counter. She smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and left again. She knew Bonnie could handle herself, even against the likes of Damon Salvatore.


	6. Tyler Lockwood

_AN: First off, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday and today is so late! I went to a friend's and we stayed up late so I slept all yesterday and today I got my Uni acceptance letter so I've been busy enrolling and working out subjects and the like._

_I'm sorry!_

_Secondly, I know it's short, but what more do you expect from Tyler Lockwood? I'm putting Matt's up too._

* * *

**Tyler Lockwood.**

What the hell was she doing with him? That guy was way too old for her to even be friends with. And what was with all the leather? Who did he think he was, a rock star or something? Bonnie should be hanging out with someone her own age, someone she's known for a while, someone who isn't the older brother of her best friend's boyfriend (any falling outs for that little foursome would be disastrous). Damon Salvatore definitely was not the guy for her.


	7. Matt Donovan

**Matt Donovan.**

It was kind of strange how much Bonnie was hanging out with that Damon guy. Stefan's older brother, the one that had dated Caroline for a while. It had been common knowledge that she _hated _him, but now he wasn't so sure as he watched them over by the pool tables at the Grille. What was most confusing to him, was Bonnie seemingly playing dumb about her knowledge of pool. He and Tyler had been friends with Bonnie and Caroline since Matt and Elena had started dating in the seventh grade. Countless afternoons spent around the pool tables at the Grille resulted in all 3 of the girls being excellent pool players. From looking at her, you wouldn't know Bonnie had been playing pool since the beginning of high school. He watched as Damon curved his body over Bonnie's, helping her line up a shot. He shrugged and finished cleaning the table. Bonnie could hang out with whoever she liked, and if she liked this Damon guy, so be it.


	8. Alaric Saltzman

_AN: After a lot of work, Alaric was actually fun…and kind of went over the word limit a lot but who cares…more stuff is starting to happen between Bonnie and Damon so I need more time to tell it.  
__Enjoy._

* * *

**Alaric Saltzman.**

One afternoon spent planning battle strategies against The Originals in his history classroom revealed to Alaric what practically everyone else already had an inkling of.

There was something going on between Damon and Bonnie.

The two squared off as an argument began about the spell she was going to perform. Damon didn't want her to do it, it was too dangerous, she wasn't that powerful yet. Bonnie insisted she was, she was a big girl now and she'd been practicing.

To Alaric's surprise, Bonnie managed to silence the vampire with a look and the mental communication between the two that ensued as they locked eyes was almost palpable.

The others watched on in silence as a multitude of emotions crossed both supernaturals' faces. Damon had moved closer while they'd argued, moving into her personal space as he so liked to do, and now they were almost touching. Alaric's eyes followed Bonnie's hand as she reached out, fingers brushing against the back of Damon's hand and linked her fingers with his in a gesture that seemed far more intimate than it was. The connection between the two made the air around them tingle as they stared intently at each other, their mental argument occurring silently and creating visible sparks in the air as Bonnie's magic released her frustration.

Damon finally gave in, squaring his jaw and stepping away from her, letting go of her hand in the process. He let loose a spiel about not cleaning Bonnie's brain matter off the carpet when this whole thing blew up in her face, with the aim of scaring the teen, Alaric was sure, and left the room.

Alaric noticed Bonnie sigh as she watched him leave before she turned back to the grimoire in front of her, writing down the ingredients she'd need for the spell.

Elena stepped towards the door, her face a mask of worry but it wasn't Stefan's voice that told Elena not to go after the elder Salvatore.

"Leave him, Elena, he needs to calm down. Going after him now will only result in someone dead and nothing can guarantee it won't be you."

Alaric was glad he wasn't going to be in Bonnie's shoes when she had to confront the manic vampire even though somehow he knew she was the safest person in the world when it came to Damon Salvatore's homicidal tendencies.


	9. Jeremy Gilbert

_AN: I know a lot of you were looking forward to Jeremy so here he is._

_I personally don't like his very much…it doesn't fit the style and doesn't seem to have progressed enough from the last one._

_I'm working on one from Katherine's POV but it's not going too well so this is the last one. _

_I hope you've enjoyed them and thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. _

**Jeremy Gilbert.**

The last person to notice the change in behaviour exhibited by Bonnie and Damon, was Jeremy Gilbert. As it was, it was an only thinly disguised secret how _he _felt about Bonnie.

The whole gang had been spending more and more time at the Salavtore Boarding house as this Originals situation progressed so he'd known she was in the house somewhere and had gone looking for her.

He found her with Damon on the floor of the Salvatore library, up to their necks in books. Damon with his back against the couch, knees pulled up to his chest as a book dangled from his hand. Bonnie was sitting cross legged to his left, leaning her head against his shoulder as she tried to focus on the book in her lap.

From Jeremy's point of view, Bonnie didn't seem to be enjoying herself in Damon's company if the eye rolling and exasperated sighs were any indication as she flicked through the books around her . On the other hand Damon seemed to revel in any second of discomfort he could cause her, that trademark smirk lingering on his lips all the while.

He approached them, hoping to gain favour with Bonnie by helping her out by at least providing a distraction while also simply being in her presence. However, when his approach attracted their attention it was the disappointment he read in _Bonnie's _eyes that both took him by surprise as well as hurt him. Their conversation ground to a standstill as he tried to look anywhere other than at Damon who was glaring at him venomously, with a look that, if it couldn't quite kill him now, definitely promised to later. He turned and left again silently, their conversation starting up again as soon as he left the room.


	10. Katerina Petrova

_The possibly long awaited update. I wasn't sure I was going to post this and chances are it'll be along time before the next one.  
Enjoy Katherine's thoughts._

**Katherine Pierce**

He brought the witch with him this time, not the doppelganger or even his brother (to her disappointment).

The two bickered beyond the seal as if she _wasn't even there_ and, once she got over her annoyance of that fact, it gave her the opportunity to actually _look _at Damon and see _him._

He liked the witch. It was so obvious she wanted to ask if they were screwing each other yet but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

The way they argued…he was different with her than he was with Elena. He cared about Elena undoubtedly, but not like he did for Bonnie. With Elena there was more annoyance and exasperation than caring or love, yet with Bonnie, it was all fire and desperation as if he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't listen to him and ended up hurt.

As for the witch…she didn't seem to quite understand why he was so concerned and where it was all coming from but was quietly glad all the same. How Bonnie couldn't read between the lines, Katherine would never know, Damon wasn't exactly known for his subtlety.


	11. Sheila Bennet

**Sheila Bennet**

Her grand-baby was falling for that vampire. She'd seen it coming, read it in tea leaves, crystal balls, the stars, in the way he'd looked at her the very first time he'd laid eyes on her. He'd done a double-take, his gaze drawn back to her, capturing his attention like little did since he'd forsaken his humanity. And she'd been just barely a day old.

Sheila still liked to check in on her from time to time, to make sure she wasn't taking on too much magic too soon, not that she could do anything from where she was even if Bonnie was at risk. More and more often when she'd check in on her granddaughter she found her with one Damon Salvatore.

The part of her that was still young at heart couldn't blame the teenage witch, if the elder Salvatore was nothing else he was easy on the eyes. However, the part of her that was all wisdom and in tune with her ancestry, worried. She knew what he was capable of.

Damon Salvatore could be a monster.

_When he wanted to be._

Yet, he could also be unwavering loyal and protective beyond belief of what he considered as belong to him. Their family had been under his protection for over a century, if there was anywhere Bonnie would be safe it would undoubtedly be with him.

And he cared for her too, beyond the necessary protectiveness he'd had for the rest of Emily's line.

That, above all else, made Sheila glad that someone was looking out for her Bonnie.

_"You have my blessing, Salvatore, don't make me regret this."_


	12. Luka Martin

_AN: As far as chronology is concerned, this one should go at the very end, however I want Damon and Bonnie's POV to be last so…just look at it as semi-AU (which won't be difficult considering Luka's dead now anyway)._

* * *

**Luka Martin**

The vampire picked her up from school again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. It was weird. Didn't he have anything better to do than pick a teenager up from school and shoot suspicious glances in Luka's direction?

And Bonnie, she looked all too comfortable with him. Didn't she know what he was capable of? What he'd done?

She knew better than to be blinded by a pretty face, didn't she? Bonnie was smarter than that, she was a witch. What _was_ she doing with him?

And why did he have to be _touching _her all the time. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand pressed against her lower back as he guided her to his car, reaching out to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

It was one day the following week that Luka discovered _why. _Once inside the vampire's muscle car (overcompensating much?) the young warlock watched as his sister in the craft locked lips heatedly with none other than dick extraordinaire, Damon Salvatore.

He could almost hear her moan as the vampire's tongue slid into her mouth and brushed against hers.

Somehow realising they had an audience, the vampire's eyes opened and he stared blatantly at the shocked warlock. Damon's eyes projected the smirk his lips were too busy to attend to before Bonnie's mouth on his distracted him and his eyes closed again.

* * *

_AN: What do you think about Luka being the first one to have concrete evidence of how Bonnie and Damon's relationship is shaping up?_


End file.
